


Cupid

by aizashira



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT U - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: Yuta has a hopeless crush on the new Chinese transfer student and the only one who can help him is his easily-bribed, red-haired friend.





	Cupid

"So, Winwin," Joy casually says as she leans on the locker next to his. "Would you mind if I get your number?"

Winwin seemed taken aback by Joy's very straightforward question and Joy bit her lip, praying he would say yes.

He did. Which she did see coming since the boy was the sweetest person alive; and she felt bad for pestering him so much.

But for free food every Saturday for five years, she didn't really have much of a choice.

"Thanks, Winwin!" Joy gleefully waved at the retreating boy who waved back at her.

Finding a good spot to hide, she made a very important phonecall to her boss.

"Hello?" Her boss answers.

"Mushi mushi bitch, guess who just got Dong Sicheng also known as Winwin's number," Joy smugly stated.

"Seriously? Holy shit," Boss Yuta swore. "What are you doing? Text it to me!"

"Woah, calm down, lover boy, I'm in the process of doing that. And you do know it would have been easier if _you_ did all this instead of making me do it with the promise of free food for five years, you pussy."

Yuta sighed. "It's not that easy, Joe, I-"

"Stop calling me Joe!"

" -would honestly love to. But I might freak him out if I go to him personally. And we don't even know if he bats that way yet."

Joy rolled her eyes. He was making it too big of a deal. "But honestly, free food for five years? You must really like him."

There was a small pause, "... I do. A lot."

"That's disgusting," Joy stated, which earned a snort from Yuta, "but at the same time surprisingly sweet, don't worry, I got you. Operation: Capture Winwin's heart for Takoyaki loser will now begin."

 

* * *

 

  
Winwin was somewhat weirded out. 

 

Joy had been following him around for the whole week but he was too nice to tell her to go away. 

 

Don't get him wrong, he really liked Joy, she was really funny and a great friend to him but she was just... around too much. She was everywhere and it made Winwin feel uncomfortable. 

 

"Are you dating anyone, Winwin?" Joy asked as they were walking out of school.

 

That was another reason he felt awkward. 

 

She was very straightforward and asked relationship-related questions a lot and it gave off the feeling that Joy liked him which was bad because he didn't like her that way. 

 

He didn't like _any_ girls that way. 

 

He didn't want to hurt her feelings, and there was a gorgeous guy who once blocked his locker and is on the soccer team that Winwin was dying to know the name of and Joy was the only person who could help since she knew everyone and well... Joy was one of his only friends in his new school.

 

But if he asked her about the cute guy she might realize a fact about Winwin and it might break her heart. Winwin didn't like hurting anyone. Especially someone as nice and friendly as Joy.

 

"No, not at the moment," Winwin swiftly answered her. "And Joy?"

 

"Hmm?" Joy replied, somewhat distractedly, typing away on her phone.

 

If Winwin did confess, he was sure Joy would understand him. She didn't seem like someone who would hate him for that fact. She was too nice a person. 

 

"I like guys."

 

* * *

 

 

Matchmaking wasn't as bad as Joy thought it was. 

 

She could imagine Yuta and Winwin (both from very _very_ rich families) on their wedding day thanking her and showering her in expensive presents for helping them fall in love.

 

Lambo here she comes.

 

Yuta was already head over heels for Winwin and she had lately discovered that Winwin seemed to find Yuta super gorgeous which is absolute bullshit but alas everyone has different opinions.

 

All Joy had to do now was find a way to make them confess to each other or maybe, _talk_ to each other first. 

 

She wasn't going to tell Yuta that Winwin liked him or vice versa. There'd be no thrill and she wouldn't be able to make a good speech on their wedding day. 

 

She had to do something grand. Something worthy of a hundred million dollar car in the future.

 

Somehow, Joy had a brilliant idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuta was somewhat scared. Joy had been silently smiling to herself the past 5 hours and he didn't know what to do. 

 

But at least he saw Winwin yesterday at school. He was talking to Joy and Doyoung in the hallways. Yuta had to admit he felt a small pang in his chest when he saw Doyoung and Winwin laugh together and had a sudden urge to strangle Doyoung.

 

Although it had only been two months since he met him ('met' being leaning on his locker and Winwin politely asking him to move while Yuta gawked at how perfect the younger was) Yuta was whipped. It was obvious. Joy told him everyday.

 

Come to think of it, Joy never talked about Winwin anymore. She would always try to avoid any conversation about Winwin and it annoyed him. The whole reason he was even taking her out to eat today was because of Winwin! 

 

"Yuta, I don't want to do this anymore," Joy stated out of the blue.

 

"Do what?" Yuta asked, already knowing what it meant but didn't want to believe it.

 

"You already know, Yuta," Joy answered, having her last bite of pizza. 

 

She raised her voice, "It's just so hard for me you know? You always expect a lot from me and I can't give you everything you want. I'm only gonna make you more unhappy. So I've decided to end it here. I'm sorry." She stood up.

 

"What the fuck are you doing, Joe, stop the bullshit. Are you actually saying this now that you finished all the food? I can't fucking believe you." Yuta said trying to grab Joy's arm but only in vain.

 

Joy looked into his eyes. "It's not you, it's me." She could hear whispers from the people near them, saying things along the line of "Poor guy" and "He's been dumped".

 

Joy was so close to laughing. But she held it all in, she had to persevere. Food and a future Lambo? Hell yes. She stood up. "I'm going now, goodbye." 

 

Yuta buried his face in his hands. He was going to kill her. Everybody thought they broke up when he wasn't even fucking dating her! He was gay for fucksake.

 

He looked up to watch as the bitch walked out the door, long red hair down to hide her 'crying' face. 

  
He was about to stand up and run to her when he caught himself staring at the very reason this whole thing started.

"Are you okay?" Winwin asked hesitantly.

Yuta slowly tried to sit back down. "I-I'm okay?"

It came out more of a question than a statement but Winwin didn't seem to believe it either way.

"That seemed bad. I'm sorry Joy broke up with you."

Yuta noticed a small accent in his Korean and he found it absolutely adorable. He was about to gush to himself about it when he realized the boy was waiting for a reply.

"No-No I'm fine!" Yuta defended. "Wait- No I mean, she didn't even break up with me!"

Winwin seemed shocked. "She didn't?"

"Yeah! That was just a joke. She didn't want to do a.... project! .... anymore, yes. She was just trying to grab the spotlight as always. I'm used to it, I guess."

"Oh," Winwin paused. "So you're not dating her?" Yuta shook his head.

"But you have a girlfriend?"

Yuta shook his head again. "I'm gay," he akwardly stated.

"Oh!" Winwin gasped. "Well, thank you for clearing things up. I'm sorry for disturbing you." He stood up and bowed.

"No! No!" Yuta frantically grabbed Sichengs arm. The latter was surprised. He looked at Yuta awkwardly.

"I-uh," Yuta let go of his grip, "Uhm, Joy had ordered another pizza but left now and I'm full so I was wondering if you'd like to eat some... ? As a thank you, I mean, for trying to console me."

Winwin only nodded but on the inside he was a mess. He was so glad he mustered up the courage to try to console the dumped man who turned out to be the cutie from the soccer team.

Is this consolation for the history test he failed? If yes, he'd gladly fail every subject.

"Thank you Lord," he mumbled to himself as he sat down.

"How do you know, Joy?" Yuta asked, striking up conversation but knowing full well the answer to the question.

In the distance (or rather outside of Domino's), Joy swiped the foggy glass (thank u dominos for clear glass windows xoxo, Joy), trying to catch a glimpse of the two losers shyly interacting with each other. Watching as Yuta gave a slice of pizza to Sicheng and Sicheng shyly thanking him, She smiled proudly to herself.

Free food for five years and future Lambo here she comes.


End file.
